


Ever After

by justkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, M/M, Orphans, SaKuroo are married, Violence, this is fluff istg, with just a little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: SaKuroo x Miya Twins AUIn which the parents' of the twins died from a car accident, and somehow Sakusa Tetsurou can't leave the twins alone.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 48
Kudos: 239





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic which having a family themed because I love the thought of SaKuroo having a family. Miya twins are 5 year olds, Kuroo (Sakusa Tetsurou in here) is 31 and Sakusa Kiyoomi is 29. 
> 
> I hope I didn't mess this one up because I like this prompt aha~

Tetsurou was already off duty when the collision happened. The sound of the sirens made his head turned so fast as he put his phone down and ran into the emergency room. The whole place was a mess. It was a big accident not so far away from the hospital, almost 10 injured people came into the room, filling up the beds. Tetsurou reached for Akaashi, another nurse who was running to get more bandages. 

"Akaashi! Here!" He called for his friend and passed him bunch of bandages. 

"Sakusa! We need a hand here!" Tetsurou immediately rushed to one of the doctor who took care of the bleeding woman, his leg was out of place. "Help us clean this up!" The room turned into a chaos, lots of off duty nurses came back to give more hands. The hospital crew did their best but unfortunately they couldn't save few of them who passed on from excess bleeding, just like the woman in front of Tetsurou right now. "Time of death, 18.34 PM. Sakusa, help Akaashi over there with her kids, let the others take care of this woman." 

Tetsurou nodded as he took the last glance of the woman. She was beautiful, but she's crazy skinny. Tetsurou felt bad about her, he didn't even know her name and yet he was one of the people who was at her side when she died. Tetsurou was never used to it--seeing people dying right after his eyes. Working at the hospital didn't mean he got to used to have that bad feelings, he thought to himself. 

And he took notice that the doctor just said kids? Damn, this was worse than he imagined. The collision just took their mother away, how would these kids survive then?

"Sakusa, can you please check on that little guy over there?" Akaashi, who was putting on a brace on another little guy's arm, pointed at the shaken kid next to the wall. Tetsurou glanced over the kids and noticed they were identical. "It's his twin, he just woke up." Akaashi said as Tetsurou stepped closer to the little guy.

"Hello, are you still hurt?" Tetsurou bent down so he could face to face with the poor boy. The boy was on the edge of tears, his hands were shaking so much. Tetsurou immediately reached out to him and hugged him close. "Oh, dear, oh dear. It's okay, you're okay now. Shh.." Tetsurou could feel tiny hands started to clutch on to his shirt, the boy's head buried on his chest as he finally cried, loudly. Tetsurou held him and decided to carry him out the emergency room. He walked out to a quieter place, so the wailing wouldn't disturb other patients. "It's okay, honey. It's okay. You're okay, baby." The boy kept crying, clinging onto him and it broke Tetsurou's heart to pieces seeing him so scared.

After some minutes, the boy only let out some hard sniffs but he stopped crying due to exhaustion. Tetsurou still held him and let the boy slept on his shoulder as he leaned to the wall and reached his phone to text his husband that he couldn't come home early. However, he smiled when the said husband texted him back, understanding and still offered to pick him up. Tetsurou gritted his teeth, taking a look at the little guy in his arms and had this weird feeling of not wanting to let go. This little guys clung onto him for dear life, Tetsurou couldn't leave him like this.

Sakusa Kiyoomi knew his husband was the kind of person who couldn't see people sad and would absolutely do anything to make people happy. It's one of the best traits of Tetsurou and one of the reasons why Kiyoomi married him. Tetsurou had been a nurse for almost 8 years, and everytime he was asked why he choose to be a nurse instead of doctor was because nurses took care of patients way more often than doctors. Tetsurou was caring, gentle and knew how to deal with people's pain and feelings, on the contrary to Kiyoomi who was lacking in affections and empathy. 

So when Tetsurou brought an injured little kid home, clinging onto him like his life was depended on him, Kiyoomi couldn't help to just go along with it. Tetsurou would probably won't listen to him even if Kiyoomi was against it--which he was, because he didn't know anything about the kid and his family. Well, he knew the parents died, and now his twin brother was still unconscious at the hospital, and he probably had no one to take care of him except the people from the hospital itself. Okay, underline-italic-bold on that 'people from the hospital', because Kiyoomi felt like there were bunch of people there who was willing to take care of these unfamiliar kids, so he felt like he had the right to feel a little bit uneasy.

"Have they found their family yet?" 

Kiyoomi asked in a soft voice as he stepped closer to his husband who laid down on the guest bed, with the older twin held onto him. Tetsurou hadn't even changed his uniform yet, and he still needed to go back to work in the morning. Kiyoomi didn't like this, he couldn't see Tetsurou still reeked of hospital. 

"No. Akaashi's still got no news from the police." Tetsurou said, his voice just as soft. "I told him to keep an eye on the younger one, in case he suddenly woke up."

"If he did, he probably would be looking for his twin." Kiyoomi said as he sat beside Tetsurou. "Go wash yourself up, Tetsu. I'll keep an eye on him."

Tetsurou hummed as his husband's fingers brushed softly on his hair.

"They still don't know."

"The twins?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Yes." Tetsurou turned his face to the kid, gently touched the bandage on the kid's forehead. "They're both unconscious when their mother took her last breath."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course. I have to. They have to know what happened. He's just too shaken up before, but he still needs to know." Tetsurou said firmly, brushing his fingers to the kid's hair who shifted closer to him. He looked at his husband who stared at his act. "Would you please be a dear and call the hospital that I might come late tomorrow? This little guy might be so exhausted and sleep in tomorrow and I don't want to leave him."

Kiyoomi nodded, reaching for Tetsurou's phone on his jacket to call Akaashi, one of Tetsurou's coworkers. As Kiyoomi stepped out the bedroom, the little kid moved in Tetsurou's arms, startling Tetsurou as the kid softly murmured.

"'Samu..." 

Tetsurou's heart ached and all he could do just held the little man tighter, hoping that the kid would feel safe in his arms, while praying he would have all the courage to tell this kid the probability of the worst news he could ever hear in his life. 

\---

Tetsurou woke up to the gentle but cold touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see his husband's face was so close to him. 

"Morning." Kiyoomi said, kissing Tetsurou's forehead as the older tried to gain conscious. "I'm making breakfast and I need to go to work after." 

"What time is it?" Tetsurou's voice was hoarse but he still didn't move from his position because the little kid beside him clutched onto his arm. Last night Kiyoomi ended up sleeping alone in the main bedroom because the kid woke up and cried, Tetsurou ended up sleeping in the guest room with him, holding him close until he stopped crying. 

"Almost 7. If you still feel like sleeping in, it's fine. I'll call Akaashi that you take a day off." Kiyoomi said understandingly. 

"Uh, no. I want to check on the other twin. I'm taking him with me, he might want to see his brother too." 

Kiyoomi nodded again as Tetsurou unattached himself from the little guy. 

"Miya Atsumu? Right? Who's the other one?" Kiyoomi asked out of curiosity. 

"Osamu. The younger one is Osamu." Tetsurou answered as he tried to get up from the bed to wash himself. They walked out the room as quiet as possible so the little one wouldn't be startled from noises. 

Tetsurou put on a clean uniform and walked out his bedroom to see his husband did some plating on the table for three. It was a quiet and chill morning, Kiyoomi told him to put on a jacket if they would leave the house later. Tetsurou even saw that Kiyoomi already prepared a clean, small t-shirt and sweater for Atsumu later. It's the smallest attire they had, but now it's all they had to keep Atsumu warm.

"I'm gonna pick you guys up after work today. I have no important schedule this afternoon." Kiyoomi said as Tetsurou poured two cups of coffee for both of them. 

"I thought you have that video shooting? The band or something?" Tetsurou asked as he passed the coffee to his husband. 

"It's delayed. The band couldn't make it until next weekend. Something about their contract with ours, it's legal work, so I might have a loose schedule until the end of the week. I just have this recording until tomorrow." 

Kiyoomi was a well-known movie director for years, but he'd been taking an interest to direct some voice actors for crime anime, which always been his genre of work. He's been into animation lately and it made him a little more worn out because the job kept coming endlessly for it's becoming a popular series. It's a relief to see him had a loose schedule, at least he could take some well rest after sleepless nights of voice recordings.

While Tetsurou felt bad that he didn't know about it because he didn't ask about his husband's day because of his own busy work at the hospital. His face dropped in guilt but Kiyoomi was quick to notice.

"You've been busy, it's fine. Now you know I have lots of free time, so if you're feeling of going on a date or dinner after work, I can make it. I'm usually the one who can't." Kiyoomi said as he kissed Tetsurou's nose gently, just to let Tetsurou know that he didn't need to worry about a thing. Kiyoomi placed his cup on the counter before he wrapped Tetsurou in his arms. "I'll go get some groceries later, let me just cook dinner for you tonight."

"I miss your garlic steak bites." Tetsurou whined as he leaned his back to Kiyoomi's chest. The curly haired smiled and kissed his freshly washed hair that smelled like green apple.

"Okay, let's have that."

"'Samu?"

The couple startled from the tiny and broken voice, Tetsurou immediately put his cup down on the counter and dashed his way to the guest room, only to find Atsumu, in Kiyoomi's big and warm hoodie that reached his legs, standing by the door. His face looked exhausted and scared, his sleepy big brown eyes looked at Tetsurou who rushed into him.

"Good morning. Do you remember me?"

Atsumu took some steps back, his tiny hands awkwardly held onto the hoodie he was wearing. Tetsurou reached for him even more gently and very careful. 

"I'm Tetsu, the nurse from the hospital?" Tetsurou straightened his back, showing off his uniform so Atsumu would recognized it.

"Where's 'Samu?" the little guy didn't asnwer, but he let Tetsurou held him in his arms and brought him into the kitchen to meet Kiyoomi. The curly haired smiled as he saw Atsumu in his husband's arms. 

"'Samu is still in the hospital. Do you want to see him now or you want to keep sleeping? I'll wake you later when we're ready to go." Tetsurou offered as Atsumu clutched onto his neck.

"I want now..." Atsumu replied softly, looking all confused and unfamiliar with his surroundings. Tetsurou couldn't help but cooed him, stroking Atsumu's back lovingly while Kiyoomi patted his head.

"Hey, buddy. I'm Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you." Kiyoomi greeted gently, Tetsurou turned around a little so Atsumu could see his husband clearly. "How are you doing? Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

Atsumu blinked before he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Ouchie..." he whined softly when his hand accidentally poked the bruise on the bridge of his nose. Tetsurou reached for his face quickly and checked on it. It's a small bruise but he knew it hurt such a little guy. Atsumu also had a scratch on his left temple, which probably hurt more.

"Let's clean you up and change the band-aids. We'll go to the hospital after breakfast, okay?" Atsumu just nodded as the answer and dropped his head on Tetsurou's shoulder. Tetsurou looked at his husband who took a glance at his watch. 

"I still have time. I'm gonna drop you guys in the hospital then."

Tetsurou smiled in relief and thankful that he got a very understanding husband as he took Atsumu to the bathroom to clean him up.

\---

After Kiyoomi dropped them off the hospital, Tetsurou didn't even once let go of Atsumu's hand. Which he was grateful that Atsumu didn't push him away either. The little guy probably needed to feel like he wasn't alone, because his face was always anxious as he called for his twin brother. 

They reached the ICU in no time, and Tetsurou smiled when he saw his friend walked closer to them. 

"I thought you're gonna come late?" Akaashi asked as he glanced at the little guy who was holding onto Tetsurou's hand. "How are you feeling, Atsumu?"

Atsumu didn't answer and turned his face to look at Tetsurou instead.

"He's Akaashi. He's taking care of Osamu for you last night." Tetsurou bent down, rubbing Atsumu's tiny hands as he introduces Akaashi who smiled at him sweetly. Atsumu's face perked at the mention of his brother. 

"I wanna see 'Samu." 

"Of course, but he's still sleeping so you have to be quiet." Akaashi placed his index finger in front of his lips, which Atsumu copied before he nodded softly.

They walked through the room to reach Osamu's bed, Atsumu looked around the quiet room and made sure he didn't make a sound. 

"Any news from the family?"

"Nothing yet. The police hadn't come here yet either, maybe later. It's weird, because it's already on the news but no one come forward yet. I'm starting to have bad feelings." Akaashi replied with a concern look. "Did you tell him yet?" He asked, implying at the death of their parents.

Tetsurou shook his head. "Fortunately he hadn't asked yet. I don't know how to break this kind of news to orphans. Especially when they have no guardians yet."

Akaashi nodded because he understood that uneasiness.

When they reached Osamu's bed, Atsumu pulled his hand off Tetsurou to come closer to his sleeping brother. 

"'Samu!" He squealed, but immediately shushed himself as he remembered to keep quiet. "Sorry." He said quietly as he looked at Akaashi who just smiled at him. "Can I wake him up?"

Tetsurou stepped closer to him. "He's tired so maybe we should let him sleep some more."

Atsumu pouted and then looked at his twin again.

"What is this?" He pointed at the white bandages wrapped on Osamu's right arm.

"Your brother hurt his arm, so this thing will help him heal his pain." Tetsurou replied.

"Like my boo-boos?" Atsumu pointed at his band-aid on his temple.

"Yes, like your boo-boos."

Atsumu's mouth shaped an 'O' as if he understood. He then took a look at Osamu again before he turned to face Tetsurou.

"'Samu has lots of boo-boos." He informed his new friend like it was a flash news. "We don't like it, but daddy keep giving us boo-boos."

Tetsurou frowned and glanced at the same confused Akaashi across the bed.

"When did Daddy give you boo-boos?"

Atsumu wandered his eyes like he was thinking. "Yesterday. I didn't eat it though, my tummy feels weird."

The nurses' frown got even deeper. "What kind of boo-boos Daddy's giving you, sweetie?" 

Atsumu's face changed almost immediately, his tiny hand reached Tetsurou's arm and clutched onto him. He suddenly looked so anxious and scared. Tetsurou opened his arms and let the little guy clung onto him. Akaashi gave him a questioning look that he replied with a shaking head. He didn't know what was going on either. 


	2. Little by Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this fic is totally a self-indulgent method of me to get myself a sakuroo content, un-BETA-ed, and English is not my first language. Please bear with me T__T

Osamu was still 'sleeping' when Kiyoomi picked Tetsurou and Atsumu up in the hospital. So when Atsumu kept asking why couldn't his brother be waken up instead so that he could go home and sleep with him on the same bed, Tetsurou calmly explained that Osamu was too weak because of the boo-boos he was having to get up from the hospital bed. Atsumu pouted and Tetsurou could sense that he might needed his brother close to feel better. But Atsumu couldn't stay at the hospital, he needed to go home and take some rest.

“Their dad gave them boo-boos?” Kiyoomi asked as they cleaned up the kitchen and dining table. Atsumu was taking a warm bath, getting ready to sleep in new pajamas Kiyoomi bought for him today because he felt bad to see the little guy in such big t-shirts and shorts.

“He said so. I had Sugawara checked him up, but Atsumu's fine. He doesn't have any symptoms or anything relating to drug use. I took a bath with him and he didn't have any old scars that's serious, just the scrathes from the accident. I'm more worried about Osamu. I want to check him up as well.” Tetsurou said as he wiped his hands from the tap water. “Ugh, I want to just take care of them myself..”

Kiyoomi smiled at his husband fondly. “Didn't you already do that?” Tetsurou looked at him with a face filled with annoyance. “I got it, you want to take care of them. How about their family then?”

Tetsurou was about to answer but the intercom dinged and made noises. Tetsurou walked closer to see the screen and saw a police uniform. He turned in a surprise face at his husband.

“It's Sawamura.” He muttered, anxiety started to creep in his chest.

“I'll get him. You can check on Atsumu, he likes you better than me anyway.” Kiyoomi said as he walked to the front door while Tetsurou headed into the bathroom. Once Kiyoomi opened the door, he was greeted not only by Sawamura, but also one other officer behind him and another person in wrinkled old suit who looked like he was about to pass out from overwork.

“Good evening, Sakusa. Sorry to bother you so late. This is Officer Tanaka and this is Mr. Yamaguchi from JACSW*. We would like to talk to you about the kid your husband takes care of, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu.”

“Sure yeah, please come in.” Kiyoomi let the guests sat in the living room while he prepared some tea. Sawamura was an old friend, so they caught up on each other's life as Tetsurou cleaned Atsumu up in the bathroom and putting on some lotion for Atsumu because he didn't have baby stuffs at home. He surely needed ro buy more stuff like baby powder or baby oil for Atsumu later.

“Do you like your pajamas?” Tetsurou asked the kid who was putting on his own pants.

“Yes!” Atsumu beamed innocently as Tetsurou helped him buttoning up the shirt. It was a simple greyish blue color and it fit Atsumu's little body perfectly. “But I like my pajamas that has little duck on it. Samu has chicken.”

“Oh, that sounds cool! Do you want to buy some more with me later? With ducks on it?” Atsumu smiled widely at the offer and squealed happily with a big yes. Tetsurou couldn't help but melted to his cuteness. “Let's buy some tomorrow, okay? For now this will do for you, right?”

Atsumu nodded. “This is okay.”

“Now let's dry your hair. Would you please sit on this chair for me and let me help you?”

“Yes.” Atsumu immediately climbed up to a stool next to the washbasin, and waited for Tetsurou to prepare the hair dryer for him.

Atsumu was obedient. Aside from asking endlessly about his twin brother, he was independent. He could put on his clothes on his own, he ate his vegetables, he wasn't picky with meals, he was well-behaved in the daycare too. The only thing that made Tetsurou wonder was the fact that he never asked about his parents. He only asked about Osamu. Tetsurou wanted so badly asked the kid if he actually missed his parents or not, but he didn't want to trigger anything.

When they're done with the hair and new band-aids for Atsumu's temple, they walked out the bathroom fresh and clean. They stopped on their track when Atsumu curiously saw Kiyoomi with bunch of strangers in the living room. But he didn't ask and clung onto Tetsurou instead to head his bedroom—which was actually a guest room.

“I'm not sleepy.” Atsumu said as they climbed on the bed. Tetsurou raised his brows.

“Do you want to read a book with me until we're sleepy then?”

Atsumu tightened his lips, feeling a little nervous at the suggestion. He looked at Tetsurou as if pleading to do something else. Tetsurou caught on that.

“Do you want me to read for you instead? Will that make you more comfortable?” Atsumu agreed with a slow nod, Tetsurou went to the dining table to get his iPad and rushed back to the bedroom, seeing Atsumu already leaned on the pillow waiting for him. The kid's eyes perked in awe seeing the device in Tetsurou's hand.

“TV!” He squealed happily, which making Tetsurou laughed.

“Well, you're not wrong, we can watch TV programs here, but it's not a TV. It's a tablet. Like cellphone, but bigger.”

“Phone?” Atsumu's eyes got bigger. “Can we call Samu?”

Tetsurou nodded. “Of course, but we need to tell Akaashi beforehand so that he could prepare his phone for Osamu. Right now, Akaashi is already sleeping though, sorry, buddy.” He said as he patted Atsumu's hair gently. The kid seemed to understand so Tetsurou carried on with his plan to make him sleep.

It felt heavenly, he loved having Atsumu in his arms. It was no doubt he would absolutly adore Osamu beside him too. He never imagined he would read a children's book out of his iPad tonight. Sure, he and Kiyoomi had been married for five years, there were some talk about having kids too but they were too busy with works and always felt like it wasn't a good time for children. Pets were also out of options because Kiyoomi couldn't stand the house being dirty. So having Atsumu with him right now was a new kind of experience he didn't know he would enjoy this much. He's been with Atsumu for less than 48 hours but he absolutely loved this kid to heart.

After making sure Atsumu finally fell asleep, Tetsurou tucked him in his blanket. He turned the lamp off and closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room to see the guests were already gone.

“What happened?” He asked Kiyoomi who was cleaning up the dirty cups on the table. The curly haired man looked at his husband with a sigh.

“It's about the twins.” Kiyoomi replied, walking to the kitchen to put the empty cup in the dish washer. “And the parents.”

Tetsurou waited for his husband, who seemed nervous to talk. Because he saw Kiyoomi pulled out two new cups from cabinet to pour some tea for both of them, so this might make him anxious too. They both sat on the dining table, cup of warm tea in hand.

“That was the social worker, his name is Yamaguchi, he's assigned to take care of them from now on. He only needed to check on the twins' papers to take them to foster home.” Tetsurou was already about to say something but Kiyoomi stopped him. “But they're still waiting for Osamu to wake up to do it. In the meantime, he wants to talk to Atsumu soon, asking him about their house situation.”

“Why?”

Kiyoomi sighed. “They found some drugs in the house, trails of domestic violence, and the condition of house is far from livable. They're still trying to investigate more because the collision might not be accidental due to insurance fraud.”

Tetsurou's heart dropped as he heard it. He wasn't expecting something like this.

“Tomorrow the doctors will check on the twins more for any signs of dysfunctional organs. Including Atsumu, because it might not shown physically.” Kiyoomi said again. “You also mentioned of boo-boos they're having from their dad, it's probably related to their dad treatment on them.”

Atsumu did say he didn't want to eat because his tummy felt weird.

“Do you think their parents tried to...” Tetsurou asked, his hands were shaking.

“Maybe, we don't know that. That's why they need to do full check up on them tomorrow.”

Tetsurou leaned his back to the chair, speechless. Kiyoomi sensed his anxiety and reached for his husband immediately.

“Let's just hope for the best for tomorrow. I'll drive you guys to the hospital again, and I'll check on you guys at lunch too.” Kiyoomi promised as he kissed Tetsurou's shaking hand, enough for telling him that Kiyoomi would be there for him and the twins too.

* * *

The next day, Kiyoomi walked into the PICU** to meet his husband who was carrying the crying Atsumu in his arms, soothing the little guy after his check up. Tetsurou caught his figure as he walked closer to them.

“The doctor just took his blood sample, he was freaking out.” Tetsurou explained without Kiyoomi asking. Kiyoomi patted Atsumu's head in attempt to sooth him as well. “You did great, baby. It's okay, it's okay. You did so great, don't be scared anymore.” Tetsurou chanted, patting the small and fragile back of the little guy who kept calling out his brother's name.

“Where's Osamu?” Kiyoomi asked as he looked around. Tetsurou pointed at the last two bed in the ward, Kiyoomi walked closer to the bed and finally saw the sleeping little kid.

“Hey, don't think you'll be here so early.” Akaashi greeted him as the nurse walked by to get to his station. Kiyoomi greeted him back. “How's taking care of kids for you? Great practice?”

Kiyoomi made a face at him, making nurse chuckled.

“The kid's glued to Tetsu tho, he never talks to me.” Kiyoomi said as they saw Tetsurou who was still trying to calm Atsumu down outside the ward through the window.

“You mean you never talk to him.” Akaashi teased. “But who can blame you, _Tetsu-chan_ is lovable. The patients love him.” Kiyoomi glared at Akaashi, which earned another laugh because Akaashi knew how jealous Kiyoomi could be about his husband. “Now how could you expect Atsumu to talk to you when you shoot death rays off your eyeballs to everyone who talk to your husband?”

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he ignored Akaashi's teasing remarks. He stepped closer to Osamu and touched his bandaged arm gently.

“It feels like Atsumu could feel his pain everytime he comes here. He looked like he would cry seeing his twin in this state.” Akaashi said sadly.

“When do you think he would wake up?” Kiyoomi asked, fully concerned.

“Soon, I think. He's exhausted and in pain, sleeping is just his body helping him deal with it.” Akaashi stared at the sleeping boy, brushed his fingers through his hair softly.

Akaashi got back to work after a few teasing remarks that annoyed Kiyoomi and left the guy with the boy alone. Kiyoomi stared at the kid, recalling what the cops said to him last night and couldn't help to feel an ache in his chest knowing how awful their parents treating these kids, that probably went on for years with no one knowing. He softly brushed Osamu's hair and rubbed his temple with his thumb. Kiyoomi never really a chatter, nor good with words. But seeing the little guy sleeping so innocently like this made feel like he needed to say something.

“I can't imagine the horrible things you've been dealing all these time, in such little body enduring everything.” He whispered in a tiny but deep voice. “Get well soon, buddy.”

* * *

Atsumu was still sniffing hard and he refused to go back to the PICU. Tetsurou was stuck in the small hospital park, sitting on one of the bench with the little kid clinging on his neck.

“I... want... home...” Atsumu said brokenly between his sniffs. “I... hate... here...”

Tetsurou patted his head. “Do you wanna go home with Omi? There's Omi, you wanna go home with him?” Tetsurou pointed comically at Kiyoomi who walked closer to them and sat beside his husband.

“What's wrong, man? Why are you still crying?” Kiyoomi reached for Atsumu's hand but the kid pulled away, his red puffy eyes looked upset and he stuck his lips out for Kiyoomi. “Oh, wow, he really hates me.”

Tetsurou mudged his knee to Kiyoomi's to warn him. “No, he does not. He was only scared just now, but it's all okay now, right, Tsumu?” Kiyoomi furrowed his brows at his husband hearing the pet name. “You're tired, yeah? You just wanna go home. Omi will take you home, okay?”

Atsumu pouted at Tetsurou and almost in the verge of tears again as he muttered. “No...”

“No?” Tetsurou asked again while Kiyoomi felt an arrow stabbed his head hearing the blunt rejection. “Do you want to sleep? Are you tired?” Atsumu dropped his head on Tetsurou's crook, humming incoherent words. “Let's go to sleep, yeah?”

“I wanna... sleep... with Samu...”

“You can't sleep there, baby, the bed is too small. You can hurt yourself and get more boo-boos.” Tetsurou said as he wiped off the snot coming out of Atsumu's nose. That act alone made Kiyoomi cringed. “Let's sleep in the daycare, yeah? You liked it yesterday.”

Atsumu let out a disagreed whine. Tetsurou didn't have any choice to call off early today to get him home because the boy refused to let go. Kiyoomi stared at his husband and couldn't help but amazed at his patience.

“Did you guys eat yet?” He asked, trying to distract the little guy.

“No.” Tetsurou shook his head. “We just finished the check up when you arrived.”

“Well, then you must be hungry, aren't you, little buddy? Do you want to get some lunch?” Kiyoomi tried his best, he really did. It's unusual to see him being warm to kids, but he knew his husband was exhausted from dealing with Atsumu's tantrum and he couldn't let that happen.

Luckily that got Atsumu's attention. The couple thought food might work. “Oh, are you hungry, Tsumu? Let's get something to eat then, yeah?”

Atsumu didn't answer, but he didn't refuse either. They decided to go out the hospital because Kiyoomi said they shouldn't eat at a place where sick people were staying. They decided on some fried chicken because Atsumu's face lit up at the mention of fast food. Kiyoomi was about to protest but the look Tetsurou gave him was not an argument matter, making him wondering who's actually working in health care between them.

"Is it good? Do you like it, champ?" Tetsurou asked as he wiped the grease off Atsumu's cheek. The little boy nodded with a mouthful, his eyes were still puffy, and he chewed his food a little bit slowly. He must be tired from crying, but at least he's still eating well. Kiyoomi only treated himself a bottle of water and egg sandwich he bought off the convenient store because he couldn't eat any of the fast food menu, Tetsurou looked at him apologetically because he knew his husband really hated fast food and practically got forced to go here. "Sorry, baby." Tetsurou mouthed at him.

Kiyoomi just nodded, "It's fine. At least seeing him stop being so upset is worth it."

Tetsurou tilted his head comically, staring at his husband in amuse. "Aww~? Who would've thought Omi would taking a fond of a kid eating fast food, now?" Kiyoomi glared at him but his face turned red. Guess Atsumu's presence wasn't changing Tetsurou's perspective only as time pass by.

Atsumu almost finished his meal when Tetsurou's phone went off in his pocket. He answered the call almost immediately when he saw the caller, making Kiyoomi and Atsumu looked at him in surprised.

“Right, okay. We're on our way back.” He ended the call and looked at both men. “Osamu just woke up. Let's finish up your meal first, and then let's go back to the hospital.”

“Really?!” Atsumu yelped happily, it's like he forgot why he was crying just now. Tetsurou smiled widely at him while Kiyoomi just looked at them both fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Japanese Association of Certified Social Worker  
> **Pediatric Intensive Care Unit


	3. Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Kiyoomi's chapter because he's such a precious bean :)

As a director, Kiyoomi was known for being on guard and rigorous. He's extremely strict on set and tend to be seen intimidating, but his crew and the actors were always respectful towards him. It was his thing to look at something while frowning like he was thinking of something hard and wasn't satisfied about it. 

So when Kiyoomi folded his arms on his chest out of habit, Akaashi nudged him hard on his waist. The curly haired man almost sneered at the nurse but Akaashi snapped faster.

"Don't fold your arms, it scares them. Open them and smile at them." The nurse whispered beside him as they looked at Tetsurou who was smiling and talking to the twins. Kiyoomi sighed but he unfolded his arms slowly and put them down. 

Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate kids. He sometimes just didn't know what to do around them, especially when they're not actors. When it came to child actor, he usually needed more bonding time with them too. As a kid, he never really the type to hype up everything like Atsumu or Tetsurou, and it became a character of him growing up. So warming up to the twins would take more time for him. 

"Akaashi, can you come here for a minute?" Another nurse from the station came and called for Akaashi who imemdiately excused himself, leaving the couple and the twins alone in the room.

After they got to the hospital, Atsumu was so excited to see his twin brother. He was smiling in joy when he saw Osamu was sitting on the bed, calling for him with a smile. Tetsurou lifted him up to the bed so that he could reunite with Osamu easier. 

"Samu!! You sleep for long time!!" Said Atsumu. Osamu just stuck his lips out, confused and still didn't know what was going on or the two men who came with his brother. "Let's go home and read books from the table!" He said again, excited to take Osamu home and show off his new pajama and read books from Tetsurou's iPad.

"It's a tablet, Tsumu. But we can only do it tomorrow, sweetie. Osamu should sleep here again for tonight." Tetsurou said, sad that he was the one who told the kid that, because Osamu still needed the last check up from his doctor until tomorrow. Atsumu frowned.

"What? Why?? Noo!! Samu should go home too!"

"He's too tired to go home, you can sleep with him tomorrow."

"Nooooo!! I wanna sleep with Samu!!" Atsumu whined, clearly getting upset again because his voice started breaking. 

"Home..." Osamu's voice was tinier than Atsumu's, but their face looked exactly the same : upset and sad.

Tetsurou was flustered, he did want to take them both home.

"Should we talk to the doctor to discharge him? I feel bad for him actually." Kiyoomi said from across Tetsurou who looked bewildered. "He looks recovered enough to me. We can bring him back here tomorrow to do the check up. I'm free tomorrow, I can take you guys here."

Tetsurou bit his lower lip and looked at the twins again. 

"Please, Tetsu-chan, let's go home with Samu..." Atsumu pleaded, his big brown puppy eyes were definitely melted Tetsurou's heart. 

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to Suga later. I can't say no to these eyes." Atsumu cheered happily while Osamu just stared at the adults silently. He stared longer at Kiyoomi and the director felt that the kid might be scared of him so he tried to smile, but Osamu faced away immediately when Atsumu talked to him again. Kiyoomi just sighed and looked at the three who left him out of the conversation.

"Guys, Mr. Yamaguchi from Social Services is coming for you." Akaashi walked into the room again with another man who met Kiyoomi last night.

"Hello. I'm Yamaguchi, nice to meet you." The man greeted them and introduced himself to Tetsurou and the twins. "I would like to talk to you two about their.. parents?" He said with a small voice because of the twins might misunderstood.

Tetsurou immediately stiffen up and glanced at Akaashi who caught the signal. "I'll keep an eye on them, you all can talk outside."

\---

"Child neglect?"

Yamaguchi nodded, confirming. "I've been talking to the police, they found out that the twins had been through some serious domestic violence too. Apparently Mr. And Mrs. Miya had left them alone at home, and only came home to force them to eat drugged food and drinks. The day of the collision was the day they tried to get an insurance fraud because of the pile of debts, but..." he paused, thinking of a better word to replace such an aggressive word like--

"They killed themselves instead." Kiyoomi finished the sentence for him. Yamaguchi looked at him and nodded nervously.

"The detectives found out that it wasn't the collision against the bridge that made the biggest impact, it was the other cars that collided with the front of the car. Maybe they didn't take it to their account." Yamaguchi explained again what the police had said to him that morning. 

Tetsurou was speechless hearing such news. So it was true that the twins were victims of child abuse. Now he didn't need to wonder why Atsumu never asked for his parents ever since the collision. The kid probably had been so much worse with their parents around, so maybe they were happy not to see their parents anymore even though they still didn't know what happened.

"While the police couldn't do anything about the case due to their pass, we, social services could only take care of them until they could get an adoption. In the meantime, I already look at some foster home services that can take their hands off you."

Tetsurou frowned at the social worker. "Wait, foster home?" 

Yamaguchi nodded. "Well, yes. They need foster care--"

"Can't they stay with us? In our house? They don't need a foster home for that, right?"

The social worker looked nervous again, but then Kiyoomi held Tetsurou's hand to stop him from panicking. Tetsurou looked at the hand that stopped him from talking in confusion.

"How long does it take for you to find them a foster home?" Kiyoomi asked, which got a protest from Tetsurou immediately. 

"Um, I can even take them today. I already found a place for them." 

"Omi, what the hell?! No!!" Tetsurou pulled his hand away from his husband and looked at Yamaguchi. "I will take care of them! They can stay at our house!"

"Tetsu--"

"Sir, you see how they're fine with us, right? Sure we can do something about it!" Tetsurou ignored his husband completely, and it only made Kiyoomi frowned at him.

"Uh.."

"I can take care of them just fine. Osamu just woke up, he needed someone to hold. Foster home would be full of other kids, the caregivers might be too busy to take care of his wounds. Not to mention Atsumu's wound too. I'm a nurse, I know what to do about it!" Tetsurou argued, glaring at his husband who was looking at him with unreadable face. 

Yamaguchi sensed that the couple would start fighting over this so he immediately interceded. "Mr. Sakusa, I know that you're worried about them. But I can make sure they will get a great care at foster home too."

Tetsurou's frown got even deeper as he disagreed with the whole thing. He knew he could take care of the twins just fine, they didn't need a foster home.

"Mr. Yamaguchi, can we reach for you later? Let me have a talk with him about it." Kiyoomi said, receiving another protest from his husband. Yamaguchi looked even more flustered because he didn't want to be a part of lover's quarrel so he just gave his number to Kiyoomi and said he would love to meet again with them tomorrow. After Yamaguchi left, Tetsurou folded his arms on his chest, glaring at his husband.

"What was that?" Tetsurou asked, completely annoyed. But when he saw Kiyoomi sighed and looked at him devastatingly, it looked like his husband had been putting this more thought than he knew. 

"I got something that I want to say to you. But you have to promise me that you're not going to hate me for it." Kiyoomi said, reaching for Tetsurou's arms, unfolded them from his chest and held his husband's hands nervously. Tetsurou stared in confusion, but he felt a little anxious now seeing his husband looked so small like this. "I'm scared, Tetsu. I'm not good with kids. I'm not you, okay? I can't be all smiley and affectionate with people, kids and adults. I'm gonna be a bad partner for you if you wanted to have them in our house and I can't put that burden on you. It's just... I'm not ready for it." 

Tetsurou would be lying if he said he was shocked. He knew Kiyoomi was always wary around people, kids included. He also knew Kiyoomi always prefer works with adult actors instead even when he couldn't help but had to, and would actually complained at home about how tiring it was when the kid actors were difficult to understand. Kiyoomi was the last child of his family so he didn't know how it felt to have younger siblings or taking care of younger ones. Coming from a such prestigious family made him extremely strict with himself and not asking for affection from his busy parents and older siblings. So when he met Tetsurou, who was all-around friendly and adoring, Kiyoomi promised himself he would never let this man go.

However, keeping up with Tetsurou's character was a total challenge for him. It was a struggle for him to warm up with Tetsurou's grandparents back then as well, but luckily Tetsurou was always know what to do or how to keep them on the same page as Kiyoomi to let them understand that Kiyoomi didn't have bad intentions and actually very loving in his own way.

"I know we've talked about having kids, and I do want to build a family with you, damn it, I really want to. But I got a lot to figure out and I thought five years would be enough but turns out I'm still freaking out at the thought that I might be more of a burden for you because I can't take care of them, not even when Astumu cried just now. And what if they hate me more once they live with us longer? And then they'd see me as their father, neglecting them? Atsumu never talks to me ever since he met me. Just now Osamu looked at me like I'm a ghost. Akaashi scolded me for folding my arms--I can't do this, Tetsu--"

"Hey, hey, calm down, okay?" Tetsurou held his husband's hands tighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't consider your feelings about it, I'm sorry. Come here." He then pulled Kiyoomi into a hug and patted his hair while the curly haired man just put his guard down for Tetsurou. "They don't hate you, okay? They just need more time to warm up to you, just like you do. I don't know how to be a parent either, but we can use this chance to learn together. You can warm up to me, to my grandparents, I'm sure you can do it with the twins too. We're gonna help each other. I know you have your own way to show them you love them, because that's what you always do to me too."

Kiyoomi sighed desperately when Tetsurou reached for his face and kissed his cheek gently. 

"What if I couldn't? Tetsu, what if they'd end up hating me?"

"They won't because you won't let them. You're gonna be a great father. It's only been two days, we have lots of time to figure it out. We will make it, we will be good parents for them, I'm sure of it." Tetsurou promised as he kissed his husband's cheek again. Tetsurou could feel that Kiyoomi calmed down after receiving his touch. "By saying this all, it's already a proof that you love them too. You're gonna make it work, we're gonna make this work. Okay?"

Kiyoomi stared at his husband and couldn't help to be amazed even more. He's really thankful that he married such a wonderful person. He nodded softly and Tetsurou kissed his forehead to let him know that he would never let Kiyoomi felt alone because he knew they could do this as long as they're together.

\---

When they got back to Osamu's room, they saw the twins were sleeping together on the bed with Akaashi sat on the chair with his phone in his hands. The blue eyed man turned his face to the couple. 

"How was it?" Akaashi asked as Tetsurou stepped closer to the bed. Kiyoomi let out a small smile while Tetsurou answered with a confident voice.

"We decided to adopt them."

\---

It turned out that Osamu's doctor, Sugawara, said that Osamu could be discharged after they changed his bandages put on a new arm brace. Atsumu cheered and looked forward to share a bed with his brother again, he couldn't stop smiling and laughing in joy as Tetsurou changed Osamu's bandages. But Osamu, looked sad as they put the arm brace on him.

"It's itchy..." the boy muttered and tried to scratched the end of the bandages. Tetsurou gently stopped his hand from ruining the bamdages. "I don't _wike_ it..."

Tetsurou felt bad for the little guy, especially when he tried to eat earlier. Osamu was right-handed, so it was a struggle for him to do things with his left hand now. 

"It's only for a couple of weeks, sweetie. We can take it off after we make sure you're strong enough without it." Tetsurou said, putting aside the aid tools on the side table and grabbed the new blue brace for him. Osamu pouted while his brother looked at them from the couch as he played with some toys the hospital provided.

"It's okay, Samu! I got boo-boos too! Here!" Atsumu pointed at his own bandaid on his temple, but that didn't make Osamu's pout went away. 

"I wanna be strong..." Osamu mumbled softly, as he looked at Tetsurou who was still placing the brace carefully so Osamu would feel more comfortable.

"Your left hand is strong too! Here, give me a high five." Tetsurou showed him his palm and Osamu tapped it. "There you go!! See, you nailed it!" Osamu's face lit up and a smile formed on his face.

"I'm strong too." Atsumu mumbled from the couch, but it was too soft for Tetsurou or Osamu to hear it. Kiyoomi, who was sitting beside him, turning at him. He didn't say anything but lifted his palm for Atsumu too. Atsumu stared at him and tapped his hand immediately.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that." Kiyoomi said, his tone was far from excited but he did not putting his palm down yet. Atsumu looked at him challengingly and blew his palms together before he tapped Kiyoomi's palm harder. "Stronger than that." Kiyoomi said again, and Atsumu did it again harder. "Ouch! Oh, you're really strong." Kiyoomi pulled away and shook off his hand like he was hurt, but that only made Atsumu smiled wider and laughed happily. Kiyoomi gave him a thumb up which Atsumu copied and Kiyoomi naturally bumped the small fist.

When Kiyoomi turned his head back to the bed, he saw Tetsurou tried his best to hide his wide smile, but his ears were so red. Tetsurou then arched his brows as a teasing gesture, which just received a small embarassed but satisfied smile from Kiyoomi.

Tetsurou was right. They would make it work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the interest for this fic so far!! I didn't think that this fic would actually happen, but I'll try my best to keep writing this story! 💛💛
> 
> Hit me on Twitter @justkuroo !! Let's bark about SaKuroo and Miya Twins together xD


	4. Not Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response for this fic!! 😭😭  
> The comments mean so much to me, for you to take time to read and giving kudos, I can't thank you enough!! I'll try my best to finish this story! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 4! I'll be back soon~

Tetsurou walked out the PICU to head the nurse station with a smile on his face. Kiyoomi texted him that he was already on the way with the twins to pick him up, and they were going to have dinner out in this vegetarian restaurant that Kiyoomi had been dying to try. It's been almost two weeks after Osamu got discharged and the twins started to feel more comfortable being in the house.

The first week was the hardest for Tetsurou and Kiyoomi. The night they brought Osamu home, when they thought they could finally took some rest after a long day, Atsumu barged into their bedroom, crying and woke them up. He kept wailing Osamu's name and Tetsurou felt his heart drop when he got up the bed, basically running to the guest's room to find Osamu lost his conscious and jerking uncontrollably on the bed. Tetsurou immediately made a big space for him, placed him to the side so that Osamu wouldn't choke on his own saliva. Atsumu was still crying in Kiyoomi's arms when Tetsurou told him to check the time. It was the longest one minute and twenty seconds of Tetsurou's life to wait for the seizure finally stopped. Osamu looked at him and cried in his arms, his pajama-Atsumu's actually, because Kiyoomi hadn't bought one for him yet-was wet from his own urine. He clung onto Tetsurou as the nurse calmed him down and cleaned him up. Kiyoomi immediately changed the sheets after he made sure Atsumu had calmed down and let the older one slept with him in the main bedroom while Osamu slept with Kuroo in the guest's room because Osamu refused to let go.

The next day, Sugawara gave Tetsurou the twins's test result from the full check up and they finally understood when Atsumu said 'Osamu got a lot of boo-boos', it was from his seizures, which was not getting any treatment because Atsumu didn't know what to do and cried everytime Osamu had his seizures and their parents never brought him to the medical care.

“Well, at least now he has someone taking care of him.” Sugawara said, patting Tetsurou's shoulder on his way out of the PICU. Tetsurou just looked at him without saying anything but nodding. He also was thankful that Atsumu cried and looked for him immediately. It was the right move, even when Atsumu was probably just scared and didn't know what to do.

“So it really is epilepsy.” Kiyoomi said over the phone, Tetsurou hummed confirming. “Well, it's fine now. He's okay now. He has us, we will take care of him, like you said.”

Tetsurou sighed. He had been for the hundredth time today. “Yeah...”

“Hey, it's okay. He got us. Don't worry.” Kiyoomi promised. Tetsurou could only closed his eyes and hoping for the best. Kiyoomi knew his husband well, Tetsurou probably even skipped lunch because of the result. He even tried to get a day off but Kiyoomi said he could handle it. So he understood when Tetsurou practically calling him every two hours.

A night later, Osamu had another seizure. Only this time it was shorter than yesterday. The kid looked so exhausted all day, he would just laid on the couch, uninterested even when Atsumu offered him some food. Kiyoomi bought him a medicine for his seizure and it seemed like it didn't work because Osamu told him his stomach felt funny after he took it and he got into another episode that night. Seeing Kiyoomi's worried face, feeling responsible for not getting the right medicine broke Tetsurou's heart. He told Kiyoomi again and again that it was common not to get a right medicine for seizures for them being so many types of them out there.

“Still, I said I could handle it but I still couldn't.” Kiyoomi said before Tetsurou kissed him on the cheek to make sure it was okay.

Although Tetsurou slept with Osamu again, the next morning, when Atsumu woke them up, telling them that Kiyoomi made them breakfast, Osamu sluggishly walked into the kitchen and asked for a hold from Kiyoomi instead of Tetsurou like usual. Kiyoomi awkwardly held the kid in his arms as Osamu looked at the pancake batter that being baked on the stove.

“Do you like pancakes?” Kiyoomi asked the sleepy kid. Osamu's eyes never leave the stove but nodding as an answer.

After knowing Osamu's illness, the couple turned their house into epilepsy-proof. They got rid of the guest's bed and bought two beds for the twins, Kiyoomi got him special seats for his dining chair and the car as well. Tetsurou even gave Atsumu a quick lesson to handle Osamu's seizure : call for him or Kiyoomi-or any adult around, take everything harmful out of Osamu's reach so that it won't hurt him, don't try to stop the seizure and just wait until it stops by itself. That way Osamu won't have boo-boos anymore.

Tetsurou got medicines from Sugawara after that, and then the seizures decreased from night after night to just three nights after. Osamu started feeling better for not having any seizures after his last three days ago.

“Tetsu-chaaaaann!!”

Tetsurou whipped his head up and saw Atsumu ran towards him with a big smile. It was so contagious, Tetsurou was sure even Kiyoomi was smiling too behind his mask while walking hand in hand with Osamu. Tetsurou opened his arms and Atsumu jumped at him at once.

“Oh, you're so happy, aren't you? You guys are done picking up the wardrobe with Omi-chan?” Tetsurou asked the kid who nodded excitedly.

“I like it! The store is so big, I almost got lost!”

Tetsurou was a little shock and looked at Kiyoomi who gave him a stare that said, _“He's exaggerating, cut me some slack.”_

“But I did find Omi-chan because he's big too!” Atsumu said again proudly.

“Of course you did, you're so smart, Tsumu. But next time, don't separate yourself with Omi-chan, okay? He'll be worried.”

Atsumu nodded, “Okay.”

Tetsurou ruffled Atsumu's hair lovingly and then turned his face at Osamu. “How are you feeling, little buddy?”

Osamu's grip tightened in Kiyoomi's hand but he answered with an excitement through his eyes. “I love the store too.” Tetsurou smiled and ruffled his hair too, he could see how happy Osamu when the man did it to him and let out a small smile.

“I'm gonna take my stuff from the locker, you guys should wait outside for me, okay?” Tetsurou said while the trio walked out the hospital and waited for him in the car.

“Sakusa!” Tetsurou turned his head to see Akaashi walked towards him to take his shift. They'd been exchanging shift for the past week since Tetsurou couldn't take the night shift. “I saw the twins on my way in. You guys are having a date night out?” He asked teasingly as he took off his coat.

Tetsurou smiled. “Just dinner out. They just got back from IKEA to buy a wardrobe, so no time for cooking at home.” Akaashi lifted his chin and brows.

“You're getting better at this, huh?” Akaashi folded his arms on his chest while Tetsurou just shrugged.

“I guess I have nothing to worry about anymore. The twins are warming up to Omi too. Samu's seizures got less often too, I think the new medicines works now.”

Akaashi felt genuinely happy hearing that. He knew how restless the couple been getting after searching for a perfect medicine for the poor little guy. “How's the adoption going?”

Tetsurou paused for a while putting his coat on. “We haven't heard from the social services. I guess it's really gonna take longer than I thought. I thought they're gonna respond immediately too.”

Akaashi nodded. “Hmm, well at least they let the twins stay with you instead of sending them to the foster homes. Nothing about the family either?”

“No one comes forward.” Tetsurou said, putting his hands on his pockets. “Akaashi, let me ask you something about it though.” The blue-eyed nurse looked at his friend in silence. “Would it make me a bad guy... that I'm hoping no one would come forward and take them away from me?”

Akaashi frowned. “No? Why would you think that? You love them, that's why you want to adopt them, right?”

“True. I love them so much.” Tetsurou leaned his back on the locker, standing side by side with his friend. “But... what if their family actually are looking for them? Or worse, what if their family are looking for them, take them away from me, and treat them the same way their parents did? I can't even imagine what would happen to them, what they'd been through so far...” Tetsurou paused, the words from Yamaguchi, the social worker, kept haunting him ever since. How their mother actually consume drugs and alcohol while being pregnant with them-which explained the epilepsy, and kept drugging their food and even tried to kill them for money. How could they even do such cruel things to their children?

Akaashi was quiet for a while, looking at his friend with a surprised look.

“Ah, sorry. I'm just... scared-”

“No, wait, sorry, I was just-” Akaashi immediately responded and stopped Tetsurou from being sorry. “I don't think there's something wrong with being scared over being a parent. I don't have a kid, but I'm sure it's only natural that parents are protective to their children. Isn't that why you're feeling that way? Because you already think of them as your own children, so you have this parental instinct towards them.”

Tetsurou wanted to believe it but he couldn't help to feel a little lost. He loved the twins a lot, but was it enough for them to stay with him and Kiyoomi?

Kiyoomi glanced at his husband from the rearview mirror because Atsumu called a shot gun and Tetsurou didn't mind sitting on the back with Osamu who was sleepily nodding off on his lap, leaving the special seat empty on their way home from the restaurant. Tetsurou just stared at the window, losing himself in his thoughts while drawing circles on Osamu's back softly.

“I'm sleepy...” Atsumu's little voice distracted Kiyoomi's eyes from glancing at his husband.

“Go to sleep, buddy. I'll wake you up when we got home.” Kiyoomi said, his hand reached for Atsumu's head to pat it gently and he could feel the kid leaned into the seat to get more comfortable. He also didn't miss the fond stare Tetsurou gave him from the mirror.

* * *

A month later, Yamaguchi finally called them again for the adoption progress. The court gave them a six month trial of living together before finally decided that they were capable of being the parents for the twins. In the meantime, they needed to take care of the twins' education soon.

Kiyoomi called up his editor, Oikawa Kaoru, and asked for her help since he knew she had a kid with around the same age as the twins. That day he took the twins out to the park to meet Oikawa who also brought her son, Tooru.

“I'm sure Kenji can check them out from time to time. Tooru's school is gonna be so close to the kindergarten as well.” She said to Kiyoomi, assuming that it would be easier too for Kiyoomi to monitor because her husband was the head of the kindergarten.

“What is _kidgarden_ like??” Atsumu asked Tooru as they rode their bike around the park, while Osamu was with Kiyoomi and Kaoru the entire time, gobbling some _taiyaki_.

“It's fun!” Tooru replied. “I like the friends. We play lots of games.”

Atsumu was about to reply with a happy squeal hearing the games, but paused before he responded. “But I don't have friends...”

Tooru stopped and looked at his new friend. “You have me now! I'll ask Iwa-chan to be your friend too later!” The pretty boy said, smiling so wide at Atsumu who stared at him, confused.

“Iwa-chan?”

“He's my friend! Iwa-chan is so strong, he can score a football to the goal!” Atsumu didn't understand any of what Tooru was saying but he was curious about it. Tooru ended up talking about a football game and how fun it was making a goal. He promised Atsumu that they would play together later, with Osamu too.

“Atsumu! Let's go pick Tetsu-chan up!” Kiyoomi called for him and Kaoru called up his son too. Atsumu slowly brought his bike closer to Kiyoomi with Tooru trailed beside him.

“I like you, Tsumu-chan. Let's play again later!” Tooru promised him as they walked out the park. Atsumu turned his head towards Tooru and smiled back before Kiyoomi put him into the car, waving a goodbye as Tooru did the same.

“Bye bye, Tooru-chan!”

* * *

Three months later...

Tetsurou ran through the street, almost bumped into a stray dog on his way to the kindergarten. Kiyoomi was out of town for a shooting, so the teacher could only get a hold on him and told him to come to get the very upset Atsumu while Osamu was sniffing in his teacher's arms. He was almost out of breath when he got into the infirmary, and it broke his heart when he saw his kids' faces. The teacher smiled at him and gestured for him to handle Atsumu instead, she could take care of Osamu for him.

But when Atsumu took a quick glance at him and immediately looked away, Tetsurou knew that this was gonna be a tough talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to the twins? 👀


	5. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was caught up with HQAngstWeek huhuu~ but Ii'm not doing it anymore since I want to focus on this fic :P  
> So enjoy chap 5!

Tetsurou glanced at Atsumu who kept quiet the whole time, picking on his dinner without actually eating it. It's weird to see Atsumu being so silent, Tetsurou wasn't used to it, but the kid refused to talk to him ever since they got home.

It's been a week since they got into the preschool, both of the twins didn't really do good with it. It frustrating for them to try to memorize the numbers especially Atsumu, while Osamu was being too shy to talk. The teachers understood why, because Tetsurou and Kiyoomi already gave them a heads up about how they never got any education from their biological parents.

However, trying to catch up with the other kids to learn letters and numbers was too much for the twins, so Osamu felt exhausted and had another seizure due to his anxiety. The kids were shocked to see him and screaming for help as Osamu fell down from his chair.

Atsumu was shocked too, but when the teacher came close, he moved the chairs away from Osamu. He even brought the pillow they used for the afternoon nap and gave it to Ms. Haiba. Another teacher calmed the kids down and told them to give Osamu some space. Tears fell down Osamu's eyes, his pants were wet from his urine.

Atsumu looked at his brother and told him it's okay, but when a bunch of kids started yelling from being so scared, Atsumu felt angry.

“He's possessed!!”

“Ms. Kage-chan, I don't want to sit next to them!”

“He's peeing!! Osamu pees his pants!”

They started laughing, because of course they didn't know that Osamu couldn't control himself when he had a seizure and mostly forgot about what happened. Atsumu ran towards this one kid that started the whole possessed thing and laughed the loudest.

“My Samu is not possessed!!” Atsumu yelled at him. The kid glared back at Atsumu and pushed his shoulder.

“You shouldn't be here!! You're weird!! He's sick and you're stupid!!” The kid pushed Atsumu again to the floor, the teacher caught both kids but Atsumu already landed his hit on the kid's chest. Chaos issued because most of the kids thought that Atsumu and Osamu were indeed weird and they shouldn't be in their class, the teacher had a hard time to intervene. Ms. Haiba took Osamu to the infirmary as soon as his seizure stopped and another teacher came to the class and let Ms. Kageyama to take Atsumu out of the class. They called Tetsurou immediately.

 _“He's still not talking?”_ Kiyoomi asked over the phone. He couldn't go home right away, he still needed aome scenes to shoot for the next two days. But listening to his husband story made him consider to wrap the shoots faster.

“At all. He doesn't want to even look at me.” Tetsurou said quietly. It was past the bed time for both kids, so they're in their bedroom sleeping right now, and until the last minute the only things Atsumu said to Tetsurou were, “Thank you for the meal.” And “Good night.”

 _“Maybe it's too early to put them into kindergarten? It must be stressful for them.”_ Kiyoomi said, feeling bad that he had to be away.

“I don't know. Should I quit my job and just homeschool them myself?” Tetsurou asked desperately, putting his head on his hands as he heard his husband answered.

 _“But you love your job, and honestly it's gonna be harder for them to socialize later on.”_ Kiyoomi was right, but Tetsurou couldn't help but worried. What if the other kids bullied the twins more and more each day? It's only been a week and Atsumu already got into a fight. _“Let me call the teachers tomorrow, maybe they can be moved into another class.”_

“I'll do it tomorrow. You have to focus on your film.” Tetsurou said again. “How was it by the way? Are they giving you a hard time again?”

There was a pause from Kiyoomi. _“It's okay. But honestly I'm more concerned about you there without me. Are you okay?”_

Tetsurou huffed a small smile. “I'm fine. I just hope Atsumu would talk to me soon.”

 _“He will. You're his precious Tetsu-chan, it won't take long for him to finally talk to you, trust me.”_ Kiyoomi's voice was so gentle and Tetsurou really wished he could embrace his husband right now.

“Tetsu-chan...”

Tetsurou startled and whipped his head to the side to see Atsumu stood by the end of the hall.

“Omi, I'll talk to you later. He wakes up.” Tetsurou quickly ended his call and smiled at the kid. “Hey, what's the matter? Why don't you sleep yet, baby? C'mere.” He gestured his hands for Atsumu to come closer to him. The kid walked slowly, almost looked like he's scared but his face was so sad, Tetsurou didn't like it at all. He picked up the kid and placed him on his lap. “What's wrong, sweetie?”

Atsumu finally stared at him with big brown sad eyes. His lips pouted like he was about to cry.

“I'm sorry...” Atsumu said with a small, trembling voice. “I'm sorry I hit Jun...”

Tetsurou let out a relief smile. He patted Atsumu's hair softly and held his hands. “It's okay. You were angry, but at least you know what you did was wrong, and that's what most important to me.”

Atsumu's tears fell down, Tetsurou immediately wiped them as he felt such heart ache. He couldn't stand Atsumu's crying anymore and hugged him tight, patting his head and back lovingly as the kid cried on his chest.

“Sshh, it's okay, baby. No one's hurting you here.”

“P-please... d-don't hate me, Tetsu-chan... I wanna s-stay here with y-you...”

Tetsurou frowned when Atsumu pleaded like that. Did he look angry to Atsumu's view?

“I don't hate you, I will never hate you. I was worried because you won't talk to me, is all. I'm sorry to make you think like that, but I will never leave you, okay? You will always stay here with me, with Samu and Omi too. Don't be so scared, baby, I will always be with you.”

It hurt him to realize that he was the one causing Atsumu's tears. This was the worst scenario because Tetsurou promised that he would never abandon the twins, yet they're still scared that Tetsurou would leave them.

Tetsurou kept embracing Atsumu until the kid finally calmed down and fell asleep like that. He glanced at his phone that dinged softly on the table. It was a text from Kiyoomi, assuring him that everything would be okay and Tetsurou hoped his husband was right.

* * *

The headmaster, Oikawa Kenji, didn't move the twins out from the Class Tiger. Instead, he made Jun apologized to the twins and Tetsurou, along with the parents. Jun was always a bully, even before the twins got into their school, so when Atsumu stood up for himself, he got scared. Since that incident, Jun was the one moving to another class.

Surprisingly, the female kids were relieved that Jun got out of their class and thanked the twins for it. They started to be friends with Atsumu and Osamu more, even learned about Osamu's illness so they won't be shocked if Osamu got into another seizure. They also liked how Atsumu was so active and very good with arts, he also could sing and loved being the center of attention. Atsumu and Osamu slowly enjoyed the kindergarten more and couldn't be happier.

* * *

Weeks later, Tetsurou came home to the smell of dinner and the excited voice of Atsumu from the living room. Kiyoomi had been home early eversince the last out of town shootings. He picked up the kids and cooked dinners now that Tetsurou got extra shifts at the hospital due to the changing seasons.

“Welcome home!” The twins greeted him as they heard him from the front door. Atsumu ran to him and immediately hugged him. Tetsurou would never imagine coming home with quiet house anymore, he really loved having this warm atmosphere around. The twins' presence really made that much of a difference.

“Look at our drawings for today! Look! Look!” Atsumu showed him a paper with two thick stick men with chicken hair and noodle hair, and two more tiny stick men. “This is me, this is Samu, this is Tetsu-chan, and this is Omi-chan.” He explained the drawings. He even drew a house, some plants Kiyoomi had been growing in the patio, and a doodle of messy onigiri that Osamu craved for at least a week now.

“Oh, it's really beautiful! I bet you got high score from this.” Tetsurou said as they walked hand in hand to the living room.

“Tetsu-chan, look at mine too.” Osamu's quiet yet excited tone came as the kid made a tiny run towards Tetsurou. Osamu's drawings were messier than Atsumu's, but he captured Tetsurou's hair perfectly and he drew Kiyoomi's moles too.

“They're really good! I'm so proud of you two!” Tetsurou hugged the twins tight, they started giggling and struggling to get out of his embrace. “Let's put them on your bedroom wall, shall we?” Atsumu cheered happily and ran to their bedroom in an instant.

“Tsumu, wait!” Osamu ran after him with Tetsurou followed them to the bedroom.

“Here? Here? I want to put it here!” Atsumu pointed at the top of his desk, right before his bed. Osamu copied him but on his side of the bed, looking as excited as Atsumu. Tetsurou couldn't help but smiling along seeing them so happy.

“Sure, let me get the double tape.” Tetsurou said, going through their desk to find the tape. The twins, especially Atsumu, really loved drawing. So there were already some of his drawings on his side of the wall. Osamu didn't really show much interest in art, but he didn't hate it. Osamu's side of the wall was cleaner but he got some polaroids. Osamu really loved seeing the paper came out of the camera, he said it's magic. There was one of the twins with their uniform that Kiyoomi took on their first day of preschool, even one of Atsumu and Kuroo that _he_ took with the help from Kiyoomi. There was one selfie of him with Kiyoomi too, he tried to write there with a sharpie and it said, 'Osamu's Omi'.

“Ms. Haiba says our drawings are very good! She says we should do contest!” Atsumu told Tetsurou who was done putting his drawings and worked on Osamu's.

“Really? School contest?” Tetsurou looked at him in surprised, Atsumu nodded excitedly. “When is it?”

“Next month! Winter contest!” Atsumu's words only made Tetsurou frowned, he didn't know about any of this.

“It's the winter festival of their institution, the Suginoki elementary school and the kindergarten. Their teacher told me when I picked them up today. She said they should join the art contest for kids.” Kiyoomi walked closer to them and answered it for Tetsurou. The trio on the carpet turned their head at the same time too see the curly haired man sat down on Osamu's bed.

“Oh, really? You two must be so good then! I'm sure you can do your best!” Tetsurou smiled at the twins, but Kiyoomi caught something was different from the smile. He then patted both of the twins' heads while getting up from the small bed.

“Come now, it's dinner time. Let's go to the table.” He said softly and the twins ran out their room and raced to the dining table. “Come on, you too.” Kiyoomi reached for Tetsurou's hand.

“I feel left out.” Tetsurou pouted. “You know everything about them more than me.”

Kiyoomi blinked but he wasn't surprised. Tetsurou had been so busy at the hospital, he came home late and didn't have much time to pick up the kids.

“They still love you more than me though. They always waited for you to come home to have dinner together, to have a bath together.” Kiyoomi said, poking Tetsurou's cheek. “You've been busy, it's fine. They still have lots of firsts with you days ahead.”

Kiyoomi's voice was soothing, Tetsurou loved it even though he still felt a little sad. He really wanted to spend more times with the twins too. Tetsurou stood up straight and walked closer to his husband. “Ah, no, no, no. Wash your face first. You smell like a hospital.” Kiyoomi pushed his husband away when Tetsurou tried to get a kiss. Tetsurou faked a pout but he didn't let go of Kiyoomi as the curly haired dragged him out to head the bathroom.

“Omi-chan is so meaaaannn~” Tetsurou whined as he imitated how the twins would say it. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and left him in the bathroom, but Tetsurou could caught a glimpse of smile and the pink blush on his face.

After dinner, Tetsurou washed the dishes while Kiyoomi prepared the twins a bath. He joined the twins in the tub some minutes later while Kiyoomi was there to wash their hair.

“It's already winter. We need more warm clothes for you two.” Tetsurou said as he washed Osamu's hair.

“Are we going shopping??” Atsumu asked, splashing the water here and there, Kiyoomi had a hard time keeping him calm.

“Sure, let's go shopping this Saturday.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu cheered happily.

“Can we have _pechzel_ too?” For some reason, Atsumu really liked the mall, while Osamu liked it because of the pretzels Kiyoomi got him that one time.

Tetsurou gave his husband a look, Kiyoomi raised his brows as if asking _What?_

It's been a week since Osamu's last seizure. The boy seemed calmer but Tetsurou was worried about the mall being too crowded for him. Osamu didn't hate the mall, and so far he never got any incident there. Tetsurou never really brought him to the mall because of his day shifts at the hospital, Kiyoomi was the one brought them there twice to buy them clothes, shoes, and some toys.

“Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Samu to the mall?” Tetsurou asked after they put the kids to sleep. Kiyoomi lifted his head from his tablet and saw his husband set a worried look on his face as he climbed into their bed.

“He's fine with the mall.” Kiyoomi replied when Tetsurou sat down next to him.

Tetsurou looked like he was lost in his thoughts. It's true that the twins loved the idea already, but he still wasn't sure it's a good idea because they were going to go on the weekend, so the mall would be full of people.

“He's doing fine, Tetsu. Nothing is going to happen to him.” Kiyoomi promised, reaching for Tetsurou's cheek and rubbed it gently. Tetsurou leaned in to the touch with a sigh. “It's gonna be your first time going to the mall with them, right? So you and I are going to be there for him. He's gonna be okay.”

Tetsurou nodded softly and shifted closer to his husband for a cuddle, eventually trusting his husband's words. Kiyoomi made some space on his chest as Testsurou laid his head on it.

“Are you working on a new film?” He asked, trying to change the subject to get rid of the bad thoughts. Kiyoomi kissed his hair, knowing that it would calm him down.

“No, I was just checking some mails from the social worker, Yamaguchi. He said he's coming on Friday to check on the kids and brought the rest of the legal papers for the twins.” Kiyoomi replied, diving his nose into Tetsurou's hair. “He really couldn't work faster, it's frustrating.”

Tetsurou hummed sleepily. “He got a lot of works to do too, cut him some slack.”

“Oh, so when you complained about the adoption process to him weeks ago, it's fine, but when I do it, I'm the jerk?” Kiyoomi protested with a pout, earning a chuckle from his husband. He couldn't help to squeezed Kiyoomi's side to tease him.

“Sorry, sorry. Oh, dad is coming here soon as well. He wants to meet the twins.” Tetsurou said when Kiyoomi put his tablet down.

“Is he going to stay over?” Kiyoomi asked as they positioned themselves on the bed more comfortably.

“Maybe, I don't know. He called me in such a rush. But I don't think he will.” Tetsurou closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of soap that lingered all over Kiyoomi's skin.

“Why don't we visit him and stay over there this weekend after shopping? It's more comfortable for him to be at home and the twins will finally meet Nana. It's been a while since the last time we isit them, I want to buy her a new sweater too, and some tonic for your dad.”

Kiyoomi loved Tetsurou's family. When they decided to adopt the twins, they immediately told Tetsurou's father and grandmother. Unfortunately since Tetsurou's Nana was too old, she couldn't visit them. His father was the one taking care of her and couldn't leave her alone. So far they only met the twins through video calls. The twins were always excited when they met the lovely old lady from the iPad, maybe it's time to meet in person.

“Sure, let's stay there on the weekend.” Tetsurou agreed, voicing his reply like a murmur. Kiyoomi couldn't help to think that he's too cute when he did it, he kissed Tetsurou's cheek softly before finally went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this series! I'll update as soon as possible!


	6. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update!

Tetsurou was on the edge the entire time. He didn't let go of Osamu's hand as they were walking around the mall. Kiyoomi ended up looking after Atsumu and dealt with his boisterous stamina because he knew that Tetsurou just worried about the younger one being too anxious around so many people.

They picked out some warm sweaters and scarfs for the twins and Nana in the preparation for winter. Kiyoomi also bought some herbal tea for Tetsurou's father. Atsumu really loved going around the stores and saw Kiyoomi bought so many things just from a small magic black card from his pocket.

“Omi-chan! Look!” Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi's hand and pointed at the big Batman figurine from the toy store. Ever since finding out about Kiyoomi's collections of blurays, Atsumu had been so interested in superhero movies. His favorite was Batman because he thought the black costumes was cool.

“Oh, it's Batman, you like him, huh?” Kiyoomi let himself being dragged closer to the glass window, leaving Tetsurou and Osamu walked behind them slower.

“He's so cool!!” Atsumu said, his eyes were sparkling with joy. He started rambling about one of his drawings of Batman who helps people in the city. Kiyoomi wasn't really fond of Batman because he always preferred the villains, but seeing Atsumu being so excited talking about the dark knight made him somehow liked it too.

Osamu just stood there without much interest. He tightened his grip on Tetsurou's hand unconsciously that made Tetsurou faced him immediately.

“Are you tired?” Tetsurou asked the little boy, who shook his head as the reply. They just finished shopping and ate some pretzels, they were just walking around to let the food down their stomach. Atsumu was still so energetic even after running around the big mall, while Osamu just took the slower pace with Tetsurou. He actually looked a little bit tired but he still wanted to walk with his brother. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Osamu looked like he didn't want to at first, but he nodded his head eventually because he did feel tired from walking so much. Tetsurou immediately opened his arms and held him up, letting the boy being comfortable in his arms. Kiyoomi looked at his husband and raised his brows, like he was giving Tetsurou a telepathic conversation.

_“Let me carry him.”_

Tetsurou shook his head, he wouldn't let Kiyoomi carry the kid because Kiyoomi would be driving later anyway.

_“I'm fine.”_

After walking around some more, Osamu looked like he was about to sleep while Atsumu's energy had slowed down, they decided that it's time to continue their trip to Tetsurou's family house. The twins sat on the safety chairs in the backseat and fell asleep just like that while Kiyoomi drove with Tetsurou beside him.

“See? Nothing happened. You worry too much.” Kiyoomi said as he finally saw Tetsurou relaxed. Tetsurou glanced at him and let out a small relief smile when Kiyoomi reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“He's so happy when we bought him the pretzels. It's so cute. And everytime Atsumu wants to press your card on the machine, I feel my heart is about to burst.” Tetsurou said, smiling at the thought of Osamu happily eating the bread and Atsumu smiling joyfully when Kiyoomi let him held the card on the credit card machine. “They're so cute I want to eat them up.”

Kiyoomi chuckled at the exaggerated expressions, but he did feel the same. The twins were just so cute and they wanted to keep them as happy as now. They'd been through so much, they deserved the best from now on and that what Tetsurou and Kiyoomi promised to give them.

As they arrived at the Kuroo family's house, Kiyoomi parked the car while Tetsurou woke the twins up. Atsumu woke up first and looked confused.

“Where are we?” Atsumu asked, rubbing his eyes softly. Tetsurou opened his door to get him out of the car while Kiyoomi got the still sleeping Osamu.

“We're at my family's house. Let's meet my dad and Nana, shall we?” Tetsurou said as Atsumu held onto his hand.

Kuroo Keichirou appeared from the front door, smiling as he saw his sons and two beautiful grandsons. “Hey~ what took you guys so long?” He greeted his son as Tetsurou and Atsumu walked closer to him. “And you must be Atsumu! Come gimme a hug, you little champ!”

Atsumu didn't hesitate at all and ran to Keichirou's arms to hug the old man due to the fact that they video call often anyway, so he's familiar with the old man. Keichirou smiled so wide and held Atsumu in his arms as they walked into the house. But since Osamu was still tired, Kiyoomi brought him to the guest room to continue sleeping.

“Did you guys eat yet? Megumi cooked some food for you, if you'd like to eat now we'll prepare it for you.” Keichirou asked the couple as Kiyoomi entered the living room.

“Is she in the kicthen now?” Tetsurou asked as he put the shopping bags on the floor while his dad replied him with a, “Yeah, she's making dumplings, go help her.” And played the airplane with the giggling Atsumu.

Megumi was Keichirou's girlfriend for about six years now. He even brought her to Tetsurou and Kiyoomi's wedding. It's a wonder why Keichirou still hadn't married her yet. Probably because Keichirou was still so focused on his mother's health to care about himself. But honestly both Tetsurou and Kiyoomi really hoped they got married instead of just stay as boyfriend and girlfriend at this age. Beside, she's a lovely person and helped Keichirou alot around the house to take care of his mother. They thought that it's time for Keichirou and Megumi to tie the knot.

“Tetsurou! It's so nice to see you!” Megumi greeted as Tetsurou came into the kitchen to see her making some dumplings.

“It's nice to see you too, Megumi. You're making dumplings?”

“Yes, I heard that you're gonna bring the twins so I thought they could have some dumplings.” Megumi said as Tetsurou just looked around the table. “Where are they?”

“Osamu's sleeping, Atsumu's playing with dad. Kiyoomi is in the toilet, I think. I need to greet Nana. Is she sleeping?” Tetsurou asked as he took a glass of water.

“She is, but I think you can wake her up now, it's time for dinner anyway.” Megumi said, continuing her job. Tetsurou nodded and stepped closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. Megumi smiled when she realized how he missed Tetsurou's little antics like this that was so similar how Keichirou showed his affections.

“Alright, I'll be back here to help you later. Make sure to leave some of the fillings for me.” Tetsurou said as he walked out the kitchen to see Kiyoomi got out Tetsurou's bedroom to put Osamu onto the futon. They both then walked to Nana's room to greet her.

“Atsumu's right heeereeee~!” Keichirou's voice echoed from the hall into the kitchen, along with Atsumu's laughter as the kid sat on his shoulders. It was the first time Atsumu met Megumi, because she never around when they video called Keichirou. “Tsumu, meet Megumi, my girflriend!”

Atsumu's eyes sparked and blushed when Megumi smiled at him.

“Girlfriend?” Atsumu asked innocently. He never heard of that word before.

“Lover? Like Tetsu and Kiyoomi.” Keichirou said as they sat down on the table. Atsumu stared with big wide eyes at Megumi, who was smiling at him and showed him the dumplings she's making.

“Do you like dumplings, Atsumu?” Megumi asked and Atsumu didn't know what it was, so he shook his head. “You don't? This? You don't like this?”

“What's this?” Atsumu asked innocently.

“This is a dumpling. There's meat and little vegetables inside. It's really good, here have some.” Megumi gave the kid a plate of small fried dumplings.

“Spicy?” Atsumu took one.

“No, it's not spicy. I know you and your brother don't like spicy.” Megumi said again as Keichirou prepared him a glass of water. Atsumu took a little bite of it and surprised by the delicious taste.

“Mm!! Delishush!!”

The couple smiled seeing Atsumu ate so happily.

“Not spicy, right?” Megumi asked again and Atsumu shook his head. “You can have all of this for now. Let's leave some for dinner later.” She said again, referring to the other two fried dumplings on the plate.

Not long after, Kiyoomi entered the kitchen and greeted them. Atsumu jumped on his seat and showed him the dumplings he's eating.

“Oh, is it good? Let me have some, aah..” Kiyoomi leaned closer so Atsumu could feed him. Keichirou raised his brows seeing this.

“Well, well, aren't you being too good at this now?” Keichirou smirked, the same exact smirk Tetsurou had when he teased Kiyoomi. The curly haired smiled sheepishly as he took a seat beside Atsumu. “The first time you were here, you couldn't even drink from the cup I gave you.”

“Keichi..” Megumi warned him. But Kiyoomi just smiled, knowing that Keichirou often teased him about his phobia.

“No, it's fine. Actually it's getting better now. I'm not as scared as I used to, especially when taking care of the twins. Part of me says that I can't let Tetsu did all the work.” Kiyoomi said, brushing Atsumu's hair gently. “Beside I love them so much, I don't want to miss a thing.”

The couple smiled genuinely at him, congratulated him and felt so happy to hear that their son in law finally overcome his fear. They continue helping Megumi with the dumplings, even teaching Atsumu how to wrap one. Kiyoomi genuinely felt so happy and warm right now. He loved Keichirou and Megumi, and now Atsumu would definitely love them too.

* * *

“Tetsu-chan...” Tetsurou was on his way to the kitchen to help Megumi and the others when he heard a faint voice from his bedroom. He approached the closing door and opened it to reveal Osamu looking confused, sitting on the futon.

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Tetsurou took the kid in his arms and Osamu placed his head on Tetsurou's shoulder, still feeling not totally wake up yet.

“I'm fine..” Osamu said, remembering how Tetsurou taught him and his brother to always says what they're feeling. Whether it's okay or not okay, they always have to tell Tetsurou or Kiyoomi.

“Are you hungry?” Tetsurou asked again as they walked to the kitchen.

“No...” Osamu said, still a little out of it after waking up.

“Are you sure? We're having dumplings for dinner.” Tetsurou said again, nudged his shoulder softly.

“Dumpins??” Osamu showed some interest that made Tetsurou smiled widely at him.

“Dumplings, yes. You're gonna love it, I like it too.”

Osamu pouted his lips. “Omi-chan too?”

“Yeah, Omi-chan likes dumplings too.” Tetsurou nodded and Osamu copied his nod slowly. Tetsurou's heart couldn't take the cuteness as he held Osamu tighter. “Arghh so cuteeee! You're such a cute kid!”

Osamu dropped his head again on Tetsurou's shoulder as the nurse carressed his back softly. They arrived at the kitchen and greeted by the others.

“Samu!! Look!!” Atsumu lifted his messy wrapped dumplings from his palm. Osamu saw him but then got distracted by an old man who looked just like an older version of Tetsurou.

“Hello, sleepy-head! Don't you want to hug your grandpa?” Keichirou said, opening his arms for Osamu to come to his embrace. However, Osamu, still very sleepy and confused as to where they were, pouted with a soft whine as he buried his head on Tetsurou's crook and hugged him tighter, as a rejection for Keichirou's gesture. The adults were cooing seeing his reaction. “Aww, you don't want to hug me? I'm sad. You're really glued to your Tetsu-chan, huh?”

“He's just tired. You're still tired, right, Samu? You've walked around so much today.” Tetsurou patted Osamu's head gently and got a very soft and shy, “Yes..” from the kid.

Osamu didn't want to let go of Tetsurou even when the man sat down and helped Megumi with the dumplings, while Atsumu was already played run and catch with Keichirou in the living room.

“Dumpins?” Osamu turned his head to Tetsurou as he pointed at the ready-to-cook dumplings on the table. As Kiyoomi placed some cooked ones on the plate from the stove, he placed two fresh fried dumplings on a small plate for the kid.

“You can try these, but be careful, it's still hot.” Kiyoomi said, placing the plate closer to Osamu. The smell tingled in his nose, Osamu wanted to try it so badly.

“Spicy?” He asked Tetsurou again.

“No, baby, it's not spicy.” Tetsurou shook his head. “Here, try some, blow the steam away first.” Osamu looked at the dumpling in Tetsurou's hand and blew it impatiently to see the steam being blown away. Tetsurou fed him as he took a small bite. He was startled by the hotness, his mouth was still open as he tried to fight it in his mouth. “Oh, it's still too hot? Give it to me—eh??” Tetsurou raised his palm for Osamu to take the food out of his mouth but Osamu already chewed it.

“Mmh, delishus..” Osamu turned his head towards Megumi, trying to compliment her. “More..?”

They chuckled seeing him being enthusiastic now, Tetsurou even taught him the proper way to wrap one. Osamu's eyes sparkled when he saw the magic happened in Tetsurou's hands. He never felt this warm and happy before about food, let alone cooking, but with Tetsurou and Kiyoomi, he surely would love to eat together without fear of getting boo-boos in his stomach anymore.

* * *

After having dinner, Kiyoomi took the kids to bath together while Tetsurou helped cleaning up and prepared their futons and pajamas. But before sleeping, Tetsurou wanted the twins to see Nana for the first time for real. The twins were already fresh and clean, the smell of baby powder lingered as they knocked on Nana's room.

When the door was slide opened, the twins were starstruck.

They didn't see Nana at dinner because she's too weak to come out of her room. She had dinner with Keichirou and Megumi in her room just so she didn't have to have dinner by herself.

“Tsumu, Samu, meet Nana, your great grandmother, Kuroo Seiko.” Tetsurou held each of the twins' hand as they walked closer to the old woman sitting on the futon.

Nana was smiling but she didn't say anything. She lifted her hand and gestured for them to come closer. The twins walked slowly to her, feeling a little anxious to see the white-haired woman.

“Nana, this Atsumu, and this is Osamu. You remember them? You saw them before when we video call you.” Tetsurou said softly, patting the twins' heads. “Kids, come say hello.”

As they looked closer to her, and the twins sat down next to her and saw the same eye color in her with Tetsurou's.

“Hello, Nana.” The twins said simultaneously. Nana's hand reached for Atsumu's since he was closer and smiled at him, still didn't say anything. Atsumu stared at her wrinkled and cold hand and held her back, while Osamu stared at her smiling face.

“Would you like to introduce yourself to her?” Tetsurou asked again.

“I'm Atsumu, Nana.” Atsumu said, holding onto Nana's hand gently.

“I'm Osamu. How are you, Nana?” Osamu asked politely. Nana smiled at him and nodded as the answer.

“She's fine, Samu. Thank you for asking her.” Tetsurou helped replying.

“How old are you, Nana?” Atsumu asked innocently. Nana and Tetsurou chuckled hearing it.

“She's gonna be 90 next month.”

“Whoaa~” The twins awed by the big numbers.

“Her birthday is on Christmas eve actually.”

“Christmas eve??”

“What's that?”

The twins looked so confused. Tetsurou quickly added his words to explain it's the celebration for Jesus' birthday, which the twins still couldn't understand who that was but they cheered joyfully as he mentioned Santa and gifts. Tetsurou had to remind himself how the twins lived before meeting him and Kiyoomi. The twins didn't know what Christmas meant, nor experiencing anything relating to Christmas. Probably never knew how did it feel to meet Santa. Not that he was a religious person either, but every kids should enjoy the Christmas miracle. Tetsurou made a mental note that he would definitely gave them the best Christmas from now on.

The twins kept telling Nana some stories. From their pajamas, their school, how Atsumu loved drawing and Osamu loved taking pictures from Kiyoomi's camera.

“Nana, your hair is like Ms. Haiba hair!”

“Your eyes are like Tetsu-chan eyes!”

“I wanna tell my friends about you at school!”

“Can we have breakfast with you later, Nana?”

“Alright, alright, that's enough interview with Nana today. She needs to sleep now, say good night to her now. Give her a kiss.” Tetsurou stopped them from asking more because it's bedtime for them all. The twins pouted, but Atsumu kissed her cheek first, then Osamu came to her and hugged her before giving her a kiss.

“Good night, Nanaa~!”

“See you tomorrow, Nana~!”

They waved her goodbye before closing her door. They ran to their bedroom and let Tetsurou tucked Nana to sleep.

* * *

“You really think so?” Keichirou asked his son-in-law before he gulped down another beer. Kiyoomi wasn't much of a drinker, he only held one can and it's still had a half of it in there. They were sitting on the terrace, enjoying each other company under the moonlight in autumn night.

“Yeah, I mean, what're you waiting for anyway? She's nice, we love her, Nana loves her, the kids love her too. Why not?” Kiyoomi said again. Referring to his father-in-law's gilfriend.

Tetsurou came out from the bedroom and joined them as he took Kiyoomi's half drunk beer.

“Are you still trying to convince dad to marry Megumi?” Tetsurou asked, brushing his fingers onto Kiyoomi's curly hair. Kiyoomi nodded while Keichirou just chuckled softly.

“I'm glad you two decided to adopt them. And they're super adorable too.” Keichirou said, earning two smiles from Tetsurou and Kiyoomi. “Tetsu has always been good with kids. Do you remember the silent kid next door when you're little?”

Kiyoomi raised his brows and looked at his husband.

“Kenma. My childhood friend. You met him once or twice.”

“Oh, the pro gamer?” Tetsurou nodded. Kiyoomi remembered the skinny dude with long hair and blonde tips attending their wedding. He didn't talk much and Kiyoomi remembered Tetsurou introduce him as a friend.

“He's living abroad now, dad. I haven't met him for three years now I think.”

“Not my point. What I'm trying to say that you actually befriended with him so easily. You were a shy kid too back then, but somehow you came out of your shell since we moved here.”

Tetsurou nodded while letting out a small smile. Kiyoomi didn't say anything, but he did know what happened to Tetsurou's family when he's 8. Tetsurou's parents got into a divorce, his mom cheated on another man and took Tetsurou's sister with her to live out of town with that man. Tetsurou and his father never met the woman ever since, nor the sister. Keichirou came back to Tokyo with Tetsurou and lived in his childhood house with Tetsurou's grandparents ever since. Kiyoomi met Tetsurou's grandfather but unfortunately he passed away not long after their wedding. Because of work, most of Tetsurou's childhood was spent with his grandparents instead of Keichirou, but that didn't mean Keichirou didn't take care of his son. Now after retiring, he only wanted to take care of his mom.

“You've been taking care of me, Nana, and Papa when he's still alive. And you're here for the twins now too.” Tetsurou said softly, smiling in the lane of memories of his happy childhood. “But you don't have to worry about it anymore. We can take care of ourselves, you know? I think it's time for you to take care of yourself, Dad.”

Kiyoomi saw the faint smile on Keichirou's face as he listened to his son's words. Like father, like son. He admired how the Kuroo family had always been good at taking care of people and each other.

“I'll think about it later.” The old man said, standing up from the terrace floor. “I'm gonna hit the hay first. Good night, you lovebirds.” He said teasingly and walked into the house, leaving the couple smiling fondly at his back.

* * *

The next morning, just like usual, Atsumu woke up first among all of them. He kicked his blanket away and walked closer to the man beside his futon. Tetsurou was a light sleeper, so of course he stirred when a small hand tapped his face.

“Tetsu-chan... can I go to the bathroom?” A small sleepy voice woke him up, Tetsurou smiled and nodded because he knew Astumu wouldn't go alone.

“Of course. Let's go.” He said, feeling a little half-asleep as he walked hand in hand with Atsumu to the bathroom. Since the house was still dark, Atsumu gripped his hand a little tighter. “Tetsu-chan, stay here. Don't close the door..” Atsumu begged, clutching Tetsurou's sweater as the man was about to turn the light on.

“I will, Tsumu, I just want to turn the light on for a second.” Tetsurou said softly and Atsumu's eyes wide opened when the light was on and the rooms got brighter. After doing his business, wash their hands and face and brush their teeth together, they went to the kitchen to prepare some warm milk for Atsumu and coffee for Tetsurou. So not only in their house, Atsumu would always be the one waking up first every single day. It was a pain for Kiyoomi at first, who usually woke up a little late because he stayed up late often. But ever since the twins stayed with them, especially because of Atsumu, they're all becoming a morning person.

Both of them enjoyed their drinks before doing the morning routines. They opened up the doors that head the backyard, the windows so the fresh breeze could fill up the house. Tetsurou put on a scarf, a yellow beanie, a pair of warm gloves, and thick sweater for Atsumu as they stepped out to clean the dry leaves on the ground.

“Colddd~!” Atsumu said, bouncing with a smile when he saw Tetsurou did the same.

“It really is!” Tetsurou smiled at him too, trying to move around so they won't feel that cold. He grabbed the rake and started cleaning the yard with a little help from Atsumu. Not that the kid actually helped, but Atsumu's presence was something that made Tetsurou's heart became warm.

“Are you still cold?” Tetsurou asked when Atsumu ran around the now clean yard.

“No! I like it!” Atsumu beamed as he stepped on the pile of dry leaves. Sometimes Tetsurou really didn't know where were all this energy coming from even in the morning. “Can we have breakfast with Megumi-chan, Keichi-chan and Nana?” He asked as Tetsurou placed the dry leaves to the disposal. He was referring to last night because he didn't get to have dinner with them because they all had dinner in Nana's room, while he had it in the dining room with Tetsurou, Kiyoomi, and Osamu.

“I think so? Do you want to help me preparing for the breakfast together then?” Tetsurou asked the kid.

“Yess!!” The kid squealed in happiness, following Tetsurou to the kitchen to make breakfast together. Megumi was already in the kitchen when they stepped in, Atsumu greeted politely and asked if he could help around. Megumi couldn't help to coo.

“You and your father really know how to take care of people. Nana, the twins, Kiyoomi, and me, we're all so lucky to have you two.” She said genuinely happy to be a part of this loving family, even when she's not married to Keichirou yet.

Tetsurou smiled and thanked her. As they woke up one by one, seeing Osamu finally warmed up to his dad, Atsumu who couldn't stop telling stories to Megumi, and Nana, who was insisting to have breakfast together with them, making Kiyoomi all flustered as she handed him a piece of meat, Tetsurou couldn't help but felt so extraordinary happy.

_No. I'm the one who's lucky to have these people in my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. Ttruthfully I already wrote this part since a month ago, but then I lost the feeling of it completely. I'm probably gonna take a break from this fic because of real life stuff AND these days I have too many sakuroo brainrots. I might come back to this fic later though, I just don't know when. It's okay if you wanna dump this fic too, I won't blame you and no offense taken! Once again, I'm really sorry!!


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter (shsh I said that, but let's face it, every chapter is a filler chapter until the day the twins legally become sakuroo's kids), I just really want to write this because it warms my heart to think about it. Hope you like it!

It's almost Christmas, the weather was so chilly and there's so snowy outside. The twins were so happy to see the white pile of snow outside the house, playing a snow fight with Tetsurou and Kiyoomi and built some snowmen when they were playing in the park. They planned to decorate the house too, Kiyoomi even ordered a tree to decorate later. Tetsurou prepared his old Christmas decorations that had been neglected for years in their storeroom because Kiyoomi and he rarely decorate the house for Christmas for the past years. When they saw the big box filled with small lamps and colorful ornaments, the twins already argued which one of them going to put the star on the top.

But sadly Tetsurou was still so busy at the hospital. He would probably be still busy near Christmas. Thankfully Kiyoomi understood, so he reduced his own worktime to take care of the twins. Tetsurou pouted when he heard Kiyoomi was okay with it, “Kinda hope that you will prefer to have me around more though.”

Kiyoomi just chuckled and kissed the pout away, pulling his husband closer into a cuddle. “You're having a leave a week before Christmas. It's fine, babe.”

“No, it's not fine. I hate it..” Tetsurou mumbled into Kiyoomi's chest. “No matter what, I have to take the twins to see Santa. I want to see their faces when they see Santa. You can't take them to see Santa without me.” He demanded, receiving a laugh from Kiyoomi.

Fortunately it was the last day for his work before his leave, and also the last day of school for the twins, they were planning to have the eve at home before finally spent the Christmas on Tetsurou's childhood home to spend it with Keichirou, Nana, and Megumi. So that afternoon, Kiyoomi stepped out of the car, a smile painted on his face when he saw his two twin sons ran to him as if they were competing as to who's the first got the chance to hug him. He walked closer to them and opened his arms widely.

“Hey, hey! Be careful! The ground is slippery!” He warned them, but Atsumu ignored him and got into his arms first because, let's face it, Osamu was more obedient.

“I'm first!” Atsumu cheered, only to receive a protest from Osamu, who was just right behind him. Kiyoomi reached for both and hugged them together.

“Where's Tetsu-chan?” the younger asked as they walked to the car.

“We're going to pick him up, and then we're going to have dinner out. You okay with that?” said Kiyoomi as he opened the back door for them. They got into the safety chairs, with the help from Kiyoomi to put on the seatbelts.

“Can we have the white soup? I like the white soup.” Osamu said, referring that one time they had a chicken cream soup in one of their favorite restaurants. Kiyoomi smiled and agreed with him, it was indeed delicious.

“I like that too!” Atsumu piled in. “I want white soup too!”

“Okay, okay, let's have white soup.” Kiyoomi said, starting the engine and drove off to the hospital to pick up his husband. The twins were rambling non-stop in the car, telling him about how they'd be missing their friends and sad that they could only meet them later next year after winter break. They also asked if they would spend more days at Nana's place because the last time they just stayed for two days. Kiyoomi told them his and Tetsurou plan to stay longer and they were cheering happily. Surprisingly Kiyoomi was already used to have this kind of energy from them all day, even after the twins already spent all day at the kindergarten and daycare.

When they arrived at the hopital, Tetsurou alread waited for them outside the building. The twins saw their precious Tetsu-chan walked towards the car and ready to greet him, but not with Kiyoomi who sensed something was off with his husband.

“Hi, ahh thank you for picking me up. I miss you guys so much.” Tetsurou said as he put on his seatbelt. Kiyoomi raised his hand and placed it on Tetsurou's forehead, startling the nurse.

“You're a little warm.” Kiyoomi said, checking Tetsurou's cheeks and neck too.

“Ah, it's just your hands are cold.” Tetsurou said with a smile. “Let's have dinner. I'm sure you guys are starving too, right?” he asked the twins who were happily cheering on the back seat. He glanced once last time at his husband before Kiyoomi drive the car off. Kiyoomi frowned at him with so many things to say that were already on the tip of his tongue. “I'm fine. Just a little cold. Let's go, yeah?”

Kiyoomi decided to let it slip and moved on, but not the next morning when he woke up next to the burning up Tetsurou who was pale and shivering from being cold. He was sweating and grunted from his head pain.

“Tetsu, you're burning up.” Kiyoomi said, checking his temperature and gave his husband more blankets.

“I'm sorry...” Tetsurou mumbled. “It's okay, just a little fever. I'll just take some medicines and I'll be fine.”

Kiyoomi didn't like when Tetsurou acted tough, but he also knew that Tetsurou didn't like being taken care of when he was 'just a little sick'. It's been a while since one of them got sick, being productive individuals made them very aware of their own health, but it looked like Tetsurou might really be overworked too much due to have a leave a week before and after Christmas. Kiyoomi got up from the bed and started making a porridge for his husband and prepared some medicines for him.

“Omi-chan, good morning.” Atsumu greeted him in the kitchen, slowly walking closer to him. Kiyoomi greeted him back as he saw Osamu trailed behind his brother, both were still sleepy. Kiyoomi told them to wash their face in the bathroom and then came back to have breakfast together. But when they got back, they didn't see Tetsurou who was usually in the kitchen too.

“Omi-chan, where's Tetsu-chan?” Osamu asked as his brother climbed onto his own seat on the dining table.

“Is Tetsu-chan still sleeping?” now Atsumu asked, curious too.

Kiyoomi paused and realized this was the first time that Tetsurou fell sick ever since they had the twins at home. Usually when one of them got sick, the other would still go to work and then went home early. But this time, Kiyoomi didn't know whether he should stay at home or go to work. He couldn't leave his work, but he sure could come a little late and went home early. But what about the twins? Especially since today was the first day of winter break?

“Um, kids, Tetsu is a little sick.” He started as he places two bowls of porridge for the twins. The kids looked at him in surprised. “So you can't get closer to him or you're gonna get sick too.”

“Tetsu-chan is having boo-boos?” Osamu asked, his voice filled with worry. When Kiyoomi nodded, the twins looked at each other and pouted sadly.

“It's okay though! He'll be fine in no time after having healthy meal.” Kiyoomi said, placing a tray for Tetsurou's breakfast.

“I wanna see Tetsu-chan...” Atsumu whined, Osamu looked at Kiyoomi with puppy eyes too. Kiyoomi was too weak to say no, so he gave them a permission to see Tetsurou after they finish their breakfast, and made them promised that they weren't gonna stay long in the bedroom. After breakfast, they walked to the bedroom with Kiyoomi who was bringing a warm porridge for Tetsurou.

“Tetsu-chan...” Atsumu walked ahead, climbed onto the bed and saw Tetsurou who was slowly opening his eyes and smiled weakly at him. Osamu climbed along and reached for Tetsurou's hand.

“What... Omi... why are you bringing them here...” Tetsurou got up, his head was hurting so bad but he didn't want the kids to get anymore closer to him.

“They're worried and just want to check up on you. Here, have some porridge and take this medicine.” Kiyoomi placed some pillows behind his husband to lean on, before placing the tray for Tetsurou on his lap. “Kids, don't get too close, come here, get to this side.” The twins obeyed and shifted further for Tetsurou, making the nurse pouted at his husband. “Just eat and take some rest. I'll take care of them, okay?”

“Thank you...” Tetsurou said between his cough, startling the twins. “I'm sorry... but I'm fine, kids. I'll sleep some more and then I'll play with you two later, okay?”

The twins looked unsure and faced Kiyoomi who just gave them a reassuring smile, before his phone went off and he knew it was from his office. The twins stared at their soon-to-be parents, one was coughing while trying to eat some soup, one was talking with his phone by the door about work.

They never had this scene. They only curled up in the corner of their house to two angry adults, who barely even call them son. Even when Osamu got his seizure episodes, all Atsumu could do was crying. They didn't know how to take care of a sick person like Tetsurou right now. But they didn't want to see Tetsurou in pain like that either. They wanted to do something, anything to see Tetsurou smiling amd playing with them again.

“I gotta go to the office real quick. I'm gonna take them with me, but we'll be back before lunch. You okay if we leave you alone?” Before Kiyoomi could get an answer from Tetsurou, the twins argued with him.

“No!! We want to stay with Tetsu-chan!”

“We don't want to go anywhere!”

The adults stared at them in surprise. Osamu was in the edge of tears, and Atsumu was pouting while holding onto his brother's hand tightly.

“But Tetsu is sick—”

“We will take care of Tetsu-chan..”

“Please, Omi-chan, we don't want to go...” Osamu was now crying, they shifted closer to Tetsurou on the bed. Kiyoomi looked at his confused husband, who patted their heads softly and stared at him back.

“I think I'll be fine, Omi. You should go.” Tetsurou said eventually as he wiped Osamu's tears.

“Are you sure?” Kiyoomi asked again, and the twins replied him with, “Yes!”

Kiyoomi sighed and after some thoughts he called the twins for a pep talk.

“Alright. Since I'm not gonna take long, I'll let you two stay. But you can't get closer to Tetsu, come here, no further than this blanket.” Kiyoomi patted the empty side of the bed for the twins to sit down. “You should let Tetsu-chan rest, okay? I'll be back before lunch, and you can't get closer and don't stay in this room too long. Okay?” The twins nodded fast. “Alright, let's get you all cleaned up so we can let Tetsu-chan sleep some more, okay?”

“Okay!”

Tetsurou looked at how his husband led the twins oit of the bedroom and how he wished he didn't get too sick to take a bath with them.

After bath, Kiyoomi was ready to go to his office. The twins sent him off and repeatedly said yes when Kiyoomi warned them to not bothering the sick Tetsurou.

“We'll be fine, Omi-chan!”

“We can take care of Tetsu-chan!”

It was hard to leave but Kiyoomi needed to go so badly. He eventually left after giving kisses to their heads and now the twins were left alone with Tetsurou in the house.

* * *

One hour past, the twins were playing some games in the living room when they heard Tetsurou coughing badly. They stopped moving and looked at each other.

“Poor Tetsu-chan...” Atsumu mumbled sadly.

“Do you think Tetsu-chan would be better if we give him a magic drink?” Osamu asked, receiving a curious stare from his brother.

“You have magic drink??”

Osamu smiled and stood up, running to the kitchen cabinet with Atsumu tailed behind him. Osamu pointed at his magic box, that was actually his medicines box that Tetsurou put carefully in the cabinet. Whenever Osamu felt sick or funny in his stomach, Tetsurou woild give him the “magic drink” from the box.

“I can't reach it. You have to help me, Tsumu!”

Atsumu nodded and helped Osamu dragged the dining chair to get closer to the cabinet. With so much effort, Osamu finally reached the box and they put it on the floor. The box was locked, due to the safety for both of them.

“We need water too, Samu!”

Atsumu reached for his own cup, a small, yellowish plastic cup that he used to drink after breakfast just now. They dragged the chair again to the sink. But it was too far to reach for the tap. They didn't stop because of it, Atsumu climbed onto the sink cabinet with Osamu's help and ran the tap, Osamu put the water into the cup and Atsumu slowly and carefully climbed down.

“Let's go.”

The two kids in duty headed to Tetsurou's bedroom, pausing when they heard the cough got worse.

“Omi-chan said we can't get closer than the blanket.” Atsumu warned his brother who nodded understandingly. They opened the door and saw Tetsurou was still laying on the bed.

“Tetsu-chan...” they called and immediately got the response.

“Oh dear, what are you two doing?” Tetsurou sat up, but the twins stopped right before the blanket on the bed.

“We want to give you magic drink.” Atsumu said as he put Osamu's medicine box on the bed.

“Here, Tetsu-chan. Here's the magic drink.” Osamu put Atsumu's cup next to the box carefully. Tetsurou reached for both and smiled.

“Thank you, my loves.” Tetsurou said, receiving two innocent smiles as the twins leaned on the bed but not climbing up just like Kiyoomi told them to. Tetsurou wanted to hug them so much, thanking them wasn't enough. Not only because they would go through such struggle of getting the water and the medicine box, the fact that Osamu remembered how Tetsurou gave him his magic drinks—that were actually his seizure medicine—everytime Osamu got sick, and the fact that Atsumu held Osamu and pushed him further from the blanket like Kiyoomi told them to. These kids were such blessings, Tetsurou felt real lucky to meet them.

“Are you feeling better, Tetsu-chan?” Atsumu asked, eyes round and curious.

“Yes, seeing you guys is making me feel better too.”

The twins smiled. “Get well soon, Tetsu-chan. Let's build a big snowman again in the park...” Osamu said, his voice was shy and soft.

“Thank you, Samu, Tsumu. You should go now, if Omi-chan sees you're hanging out here with me, he's gonna be furious!” Tetsurou comically mimicked a monster but that only made the twins laughed. But they didn't say no to that, they wanted Tetsurou to take some rest too.

“Okay. You can call us again if you're bored, Tetsu-chan!” Atsumu said as they walked out the bedroom, Tetsurou chuckled hearing that.

“I will.”

“We will be playing some legos in the living room!” Osamu said with a smile too.

“Okay~”

“Night-night, Tetsu-chan!”

“Bye, Tetsu-chan~”

When the twins closed the door, Tetsurou dropped his head and looked at Atsumu's cup in his hands. He wanted to cry so badly because how frustrated he was for being sick in the first day of his leave and near Christmas. He hated being sick, especially now, when he hadn't spent as much time as his husband with the twins. He's glad that Kiyoomi could be with them more, but also jealous to the bone. They would be his legal sons soon, he wanted to spend every second with them, giving so much affections that they never got before. Thinking about them made him tear up without he even realized it.

“Ugh, God, I love them...” He mumbled, wiped his tears and eventually put on his blanket on himself, got up from the bed and walked to the living room. The twins saw him and smiled. “I'm bored~ Let me see you playing here, is that okay?”

“Yes!!”

* * *

When Kiyoomi got home with some take out lunch, he was fighting the urge to hug his sleeping husband on the couch with a cold patch on his forehead, and wrapping himself into a human burrito, and his kids were sleeping on the futons on the floor, with Atsumu's hand holding onto Tetsurou's finger that was dangling from the couch and Osamu was cuddling onto his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series might end in one or two chapters more. Once the twins really got adopted, that's the end.  
> But thank you so much for still reading this! I'll do my best to finish it!


End file.
